A vast number of novel proteins discovered from genome sequencing projects are creating enormous opportunities for scientists in academia and industry. Large-scale consortia and initiatives are under way to understand the structure of newly discovered proteins. Unfortunately, protein expression and purification is a major bottleneck. Bacteria are usually the first order of choice for recombinant protein expression. LifeSensors Inc. proposes the development of a novel SUMO-fusion system to enhance expression and purification of wide variety of proteins in E. coli. The SUMO protein acts as a chaperone to promote enhanced expression as well as solubility of the inclusion body proteins. A SUMO fusion is also used as a handle to rapidly purify partner proteins. To test the hypothesis that the remarkable properties SUMO apply to variety of structurally diverse proteins, as well as promote solubility of insoluble proteins, the applicants propose to test SUMO fusion with variety of challenging proteins. To determine that SUMO fusion system has advantages over the existing fusion technologies, the investigators have proposed a quantitative study with different fusion systems. Development of a system that enhances expression of proteins and offers rapid purification tools at genome level will aid in post-genomic expression and protein array technologies.